


A Menagerie for Princess Jo

by suyari



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jim and Bones raise Joanna, M/M, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim does something risky. Bones makes sure he knows he disapproves. </p><p>Joanna gets a pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Menagerie for Princess Jo

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fulfill a Tumblr prompt.

"OW!" Jim cried, arm flailing as his CMO tried to pin him to the bed, wielding a decidedly large and ominous hypo. "BONES! OW!!"

"Hold still, you infant!" Bones snapped back. "Take your hypo like a man."

"NOOOOO!!!" the blond wailed.

"Sir-"

"It's alright, Christine, I can handle him."

The nurse looked unsure, but a patented Bones stare and a crisp, "Dismissed," had her nodding and rushing out.

Jim stretched out on the biobed, crossing his feet at the ankles and bracing an arm behind his head. "I like you up there," he said, referring to the straddling position the doctor had been forced to take to subdue him.

Bones rolled his eyes. "Please tell me you didn't let a giant lizard mangle you just for some alone time."

"First off, it was a dragon." He held his arms out to indicate size. "A real life, fire breathing, straight out of a fairytale dragon. And secondly, it's not like I hopped into a ring with it, Bones. I participated in a completely legal planetary competition with the best interests of the Federation in mind."

"I'm sure you did," Bones replied, stubbornly not responding to the hands Jim was running from his knees to the small of his back.

" _Bones_ ," Jim whined, hands flexing against his ass, urging him to move.

He folded his arms across his chest, hypo forgotten, though it jutted slightly from the loose grip he held it in.

Jim dug his heels into the bed and lifted his hips, rocking them, which forced Bones' body to move with them.

"I'm mad at you," Bones informed him.

"Mm-hmm," he agreed, rolling them.

Bones inhaled deeply, but there was a catch to it, and after a moment, his back relaxed, body more readily moving over Jim's.

Jim grinned. Bones had grown up in an area where horse riding was still a thing. He knew how to ride and had tried to explain the concept to Jim once back in the Academy. Jim had been so entranced by the way the elder man had rolled his hips, he'd knocked him over and kissed him. They'd started dating not long after.

It always amused Jim how easily Bones could be coaxed into relaxing into a good rhythm. And as much as Jim loved the good doctor's thick cock stretching him wide, he loved to watch him ride him even more. Because Bones completely lost himself to it, and Jim...Jim fell more deeply in love with him every single time.

Bones leaned forward and captured his mouth, drawing him into a deep, heated kiss. Jim's mouth opened to welcome Bones' tongue. "OW!" he shouted, body tensing as the hypo depressed.

His lover rocked back and dropped the empty hypo in a medical tray. "You could have _died_ ," he informed him flatly.

"Aww Bones..."

"Don't give me that face. I'm cutting you off."

"What?! _Why_?!"

"Because you're an insufferable idiot and there is no cure." He prodded him in the chest. "Confined to quarters. Limited duties. Three days."

Jim gaped. "You're punishing me with _paperwork_?!"

"I will make it four. Don't test me."

"Can I at least-"

"No stressful physical exertion."

"It wasn't even that big a dragon!"

Bones pushed himself off the bed. Jim made to grab him with a plaintive, "Bones!" But his comm sounded. "Kirk here," he answered, pouting.

"Captain. The cargo has been safely stowed. We're clear for warp at your command."

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

"Cargo?" Bones echoed.

"The Dragon Egg the Captain won in the-"

"THANK YOU LIEUTENANT!" Jim replied, ending the transmission.

His lover raised a single brow.

Jim had the good sense to look sheepish. "I thought it'd make a good present for Jo..."

"You're bringing our daughter a firebreathing monster with razor sharp claws as a _gift_?!"

Jim plucked at the sheet. "She's our little princess and I thought-"

Bones tapped his comm. "Commander?"

"Doctor," came the Vulcan's crisp, professional tone.

"I'm placing the Captain under quarantine until we can be certain the bloodletting didn't infect him with symbionts we're not yet capable of detecting." Jim's eyes widened. "A week should just about do it."

"BONES!"

"Is a week not more than sufficient-"

"A WEEK acting captain, Spock."

"Very well."

Jim heaved a sigh and dropped back into the bed. Good thing Bones didn't know about the unicorn.


End file.
